


枯枝败叶

by Ayuange



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuange/pseuds/Ayuange
Summary: 米露，高堡奇人AU





	枯枝败叶

**Author's Note:**

> 虐，R18G，有欠损与精神创伤描写

他把伊万连人带毯抱到椅子上。蝴蝶图案的红绒毛毯裹着伊万苍白的肉体，从他裸露的肩上滑下，好像两片嘴唇含了团冰雪。他紫色的眼睛半阖着，蒙了一层阴翳，让他看上去犹如一尊蜡像。阿尔弗雷德端详了他很久，却认定伊万的灵魂没有灭亡，只是游去了世界之外，或者它已经被漆黑的海潮淹没了。

月光雨水般洒在伊万身上，把他的发梢与皮肤打湿，他的眼睛月下的池塘般空澈。悲情是最真挚的，它们无言地在他抖动的睫毛下剔透闪光，令他的缄默变得柔和。

他们刚刚完成一轮性事，伊万的腿根还留着他的精液。在激流中伊万搂着他，两条残腿直直收紧，两人紧贴着一同到达顶峰。他原先把伊万放在柔软的被褥间，用平日的方法唤起他的欲望，而伊万像羊水中的胎儿接受脐带般顺从地接受了他。但是阿尔弗雷德忽然拽着他换了姿势，伊万猛然跌坐在他的阴茎上，他的肉穴几乎深吞下了阿尔弗雷德的全部。伊万惊颤着伏在他胸膛上，小心地用胳膊支撑自己，试图调整自己的体位。阿尔弗雷德拂过他漂亮的脊背，越过他的鼠蹊，探进他摇晃夹仄的臀缝间，用指腹摩挲他们结合的地方。这里温暖柔软，色泽粉红的肠壁湿漉漉的，舔舐着阿尔弗雷德喘息的肉柱。伊万屁股微微一夹，喘息着弓起腰乱喘着射出一股浓稠的精液，阿尔弗雷德也交代在他体内，乳白的精水混着伊万的前列腺液滴出他的肉穴。高潮的余韵中伊万穴肉涌动，令他小猫般细碎地哀哀呻吟，他们两人接吻，伊万把脸埋在他肩窝里，像小鸟依赖家一样。

伊万说不出一句话，他婴儿肥的脸颊亮莹莹的，水银般的津液与泪水挂在他绯红的皮肤上，他的眼睛里还涨着漾漾波纹的情欲。这是他最丰富的神态了，很快那双眼睛便忧郁地平复下去，春芽也被扬雪覆压。他只会流着眼泪低喘着，人偶般对自己的经历毫无同理心。但是阿尔弗雷德知道他土壤般沉重的痛苦已经被深掩在冰原下了。

阿尔弗雷德试过钻透冰层，却以发现这可能伤到伊万而作罢。他曾在睡前替伊万播放旧时代的唱片，伊万在他身下窒息地尖叫，长而促狭的气音从咽喉中挤出，直要将他生生憋死。此后他再也不敢勾起伊万过往的回忆，那痛楚苦的足够让人噤声。在数十年前，伊万还有双脚的时候，他是一个不讲道理的人，戴着石砌的面罩和别人对话。他似乎是生来就为了忍受残忍与苦难的，他从苦寒之地长大，对自己的遭遇毫不在意，甚至有一股殉道者的愚蠢，因此他往往在兜转后一无所得。

阿尔弗雷德将手掌压在伊万丰腴的臀上，它拥有一条漂亮的曲线，紧实而有弹性，温润的肌肉在他手指间隆起。再往下便是那双残腿，截肢的创口完全愈合了，新生组织乖巧怯懦地裹着切断的股骨，泛着可爱的肉粉色，完全地纯净无垢。谁能将它与那两条化脓生蛆的“腿”联系起来呢？

“你那样擅长与痛苦相处，甚至连你们的名字都与奴隶有关系。”阿尔弗雷德说，他心里忽然想狠狠将这可怜的伊万唾骂贬损一番，这种话他平时绝对说不出来的。“我不知道你到底经历了什么，但你现在像个大号婴儿，需要人喂食清洁，乃至把控屎尿，只有在床上才匹配的上成年人的体型。”毫无来由却积蓄已久的愤懑塞在他心头，他想更刺耳地叱责他，却作罢了，“我根本没办法和你讲话，你从来都是这样。你就是这样的人，以前和你无法沟通，现在你居然躲到植物人的幌子后面去。你倒是轻松了，我还要为了你去和基尔伯特那群疯子打交道，受他们议论，挨他们白眼！而你只需要像现在这样躺在床上，像个奴隶听话顺从就完事大吉了！”他喊，“医生根本什么都不懂！是你自己不想醒来，你要躲到什么时候，你这个懦夫，伊万 布拉金斯基！”

他哭泣起来，旋即又开始懊悔，他有什么资格责备伊万呢？伊万已经被撕毁了，彻底弥散在空中，他的骨殖碎尽了，血流光了，人民化为腐肉，他有什么资格去怪罪他？伊万袒露的胸膛上还有他方才留下的淤痕，他跪下来环住椅子上的伊万，把脸贴到他温暖的肉体上。他的心脏虚弱地跳动，血流轻慢地敲打着房室壁与瓣膜，在胸廓中回响着。他小心地往下，最终将脸埋进伊万柔软的小腹中。

伊万的肌肤上有牛奶的香味。他的脸颊摩挲着他平坦充实的胴体，他稀疏的阴毛擦过他的嘴唇。他深吸一口气，觉得回归了他并不存在的母胎中，或者这具饱受灾厄的身体正在孕育新的生命。也许从干涸的伊万里，只有忧伤亘古不变地流淌着，像一团雾气般流转，让他的眼睛湿润，还能对着他阿尔弗雷德淌下眼泪；而这团薄薄的忧伤也滋润着他的灵魂。

“当我不知道我该去向哪里，当我在无穷无尽的军事会议与舞会中被他们戴上丝绸铁镣，当我想结束我的生命时，我总是想起你。”他枕在伊万怀里，伊万被他抱在怀里，他们环抱着彼此，宇宙中似乎只有他们两人在呼吸，“我似乎不需要时间，生来就拥有一切才能，即使是现在的年景，我也觉得我能改变什么。我缺失的时间就在你身上，虽然你不能说话，但我确信你是知道的。”他抬起眼睛，伊万披着月光的纱衣俯视着他，彼时他熄灭的灵魂似乎附回到他身上。他的眼中透着模糊不清的情绪，尖刻、怜悯甚至嘲弄火焰般闪过，最后归于虚无。阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，伊万还是一尊塑像般端坐着，裹着厚重的红毯，好像他刚才是在对神灵祷告一样。

“我们根本说不到一块去。”阿尔弗雷德拉过伊万的手指，闭上眼睛贴在脸上。他紧紧拽着他的手腕，幻想是伊万对他进行爱抚。良久，他才吐着粗气放开手起来了。


End file.
